Past, Present, and Past Again
by WishingYouWereSomeHowHereAgain
Summary: After years of never knowing of Jacob's imprint with her Ileana my version of Renesme finds things she never knew about her past, the present and her past again. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I can't believe this is my first Twilight fanfic and I am super excited. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* If I were Stephanie Meyer I would have been able to tell you exactly what I saw in the dream that gave birth to Twilight, but I'm not so I can't.**

Bella opened her eyes "Edward?" she asked sitting up in bed "Wow!" she gasped "Everything is so, so _clear!"_

Bella looked at Edward "Where is Ileana I really want to see-" Bella stopped "Actually lets go hunt now I'm really hungry!" Bella said gracefully standing up and running at vampire speed out the door and into the woods with Edward trailing behind her.

*~*~*

Bella and Edward came back to the Cullen house with Edward having slight shock on his face as he told the story to the family "And then she stopped in mid-hunt I've never met someone with as much control as Bella has, besides Carlisle."

Alice danced over and hugged Bella, "I knew my sister would be special!" Alice giggled.

"Now can I please see Ileana?" Bella said putting her hands on her hips.

Edward and Alice shared a glance and Bella didn't miss it.

"What?" she asked nervous.

"Well, we're not sure how you, well are going to handle it." Esme said.

Bella raised her eyebrows at Alice, "Well actually we don't, blind spots remember?" Alice grumbled.

"Then it has to do with either Jacob or Ileana." Bella said.

Alice laughed nervously, "Actually both."

Jacob came out the door onto the lawn, "Hey Mother-in-law." he laughed heartily.

"What?!" Bella said she growled and attacked Jacob.

***~*~***

"Ileana?!" Bella cried as a girl as big as a toddler, but only a month old ran up to Bella.

Ileana touched Bella's cheek and showed Bella her weekend while Bella had been away 'They tried to give me that white stuff again it was really gross, and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie took me shopping and then bought me so other white stuff, and it was really good! The other white stuff was cold like you, Daddy, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle, and then we went to the movies and I was a very good little girl and I got more cold white stuff!'

Then Ileana ran away to go tell Edward about her weekend.

"Cold white stuff?" Bella whispered to Alice.

"Soft-serve vanilla ice cream." Alice smiled.

"She eats real food?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded, "She needs blood about when we do, but can last a little longer if she eats real food." Alice smiled.

Bella nodded, "She was a good girl this weekend?"

Alice smiled, "Always is."

Bella laughed and picked up Ileana, "Time for bed little one." Bella cooed.

Ileana touched Bella's forehead and showed her: Ileana's bed and there was a huge red X on it.

Bella laughed and carried Ileana to her bed and kissed her, "Good night little one." she whispered and then left Ileana's room.

*~*~*

(A/N Ileana's POV)

I got up and stretched.

"Mom?" I asked the empty house.

When I heard no answer I shrugged and looked at the calendar there was a note taped to the date in my mother's handwriting. I took off the note and read it aloud.

"_Going out hunting don't set the cottage on fire, if you do we have a fire extinguisher in the shed around back, Love mom and dad."_

I sighed went back to my room and took a shower.

I walked into my room with my hair blow-dried to pick out my outfit I finally decided on my stone washed dark skinny jeans and a blue flannel shirt with a gray tank top underneath and my black converse.

I put on my outfit and ran, at vampire speed of course, to the Cullen's house.

Alice met me at the door, "Hi Lana!" she said hugging me.

"Hi Alice." I said smiling.

"So what do you want to do the day your parents are out of town?" Alice asked a mischievous smile on her face.

I laughed, "Alice my parents go hunting, or on another honeymoon all the time!"

"True." Alice shrugged, "But your officially twenty-one now! We can do some killer stuff just you and me." Alice said reaching into her purse and pulling out two I.D.s.

I looked down at my clothes and thought about my wardrobe, I opened my mouth to tell Alice of my lack of appropriate clothes when she stopped me.

Alice reached into her purse again and pulled out four, or five credit cards.

"Lets go!" I said as we ran to her Porsche.

*~*~*

"Alice I loved this day and soft-served vanilla is still my favorite!" I giggled.

Alice threw her head back and laughed, I did the same, but when I looked up I smacked into a rock, or so it seemed getting my ice cream all over his russet, muscular arms.

I looked up at the extremely large man only to find the face, the familiar face, of a teenager.

"Lana," Jacob Black breathed.

**Hoped you liked it! I know it's short, but worry not I will definitely make the next chapter longer.**

**Some of you might say "Who'sleana?" Ileana is my version of Renesme.**

**You may also say: "That's not how the story goes!" Uhh yeah its not cause it's my fan **_**fiction**_**, but I'm definitely not trying to stray to far away from the characters, but they may go off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter =)

Disclaimer: my name is not Stephanie Meyer, so this is not all mine!

* * *

(A/N IPOV)

**Alice growled at the stranger and I just stared at him**

**The stranger picked me up and twirled me around I was lost in a state of shock as he put me down my head swirling.**

**Alice saw me loosing my balance and put her arm around me, "She's not ready yet." she hissed through her teeth.**

**The stranger's eyes flared up in anger, "The hell she isn't!" he growled shaking.**

"**Maybe you're the one not ready." Alice said baring her teeth.**

**The stranger took a breath and stopped shaking and then smiled a forced smile, "See, control." he said and then the smile disappeared, "Now move away leech." he growled.**

**I glared at him, "Hey! You can't talk to her that way!" I said standing in front of Alice and glaring up at the stranger.**

**The stranger laughed and I gaped at him, "Why are you laughing you should be scared of me!" I hissed lowly.**

**That statement made him laugh so hard he was clutching his sides, "You-Are-Justlike-Your-Mother-Whenyoutry-Tobe-Intimidating." he said when he could breath.**

**I folded my arms over my chest, "How do you know my mother?" I asked and he stopped laughing.**

**He looked at Alice his eyebrows raised and she shook her head, "When Bella and Edward get home in a couple of days." she sighed.**

**He nodded and walked away.**

"**Who was that?!" I asked appalled.**

"**Jacob, Jacob Black." Alice growled.**

**I turned to watch him go, but he was already gone and the window was open a crack…**

***~*~***

"**Are you ready to go to club Nero?" Alice smiled at me her pink tank top and gray shorts sprinkled with paint to match her streaked hair.**

**I picked up my fake I.D. and slipped it into the pocket of my jean shorts and adjusted the gray shirt that hung over my shirt and the pink tank top underneath.**

**We drove to the club and paid the big body guard and walked inside the brightly colored and dimly lit club.**

"**Can vampires get drunk?" I whispered to Alice. She shook her head.**

"**Your part human though so it might be different for you." she smiled manically giggled into her palm as we walked over to the bar.**

**Alice ordered three beers for herself and then looked at me, "Anything for you?" she asked smiling innocently.**

**I laughed and ordered three beers as well.**

**Alice looked at me and she shook her head, "Are you sure, you are human." she said her eyes nervous.**

**I nodded, "But I'm vampire, so oh well." I said chugging down the first beer.**

**Alice looked at me funny, since when did she start swaying, I laughed and chugged down the second beer to the amusement of the man next to me I fell off of my chair and there on the floor had my third beer.**

**Alice gripped her first beer tightly as her eyes hardened, "Dog." she hissed, but I did not really hear so I just grabbed Alice's other two beers and gulped them down and then ran, dizzily, off to dance.**

**I heard Sexy bitch and I shrieked a tall muscular man next to me laughed and I looked up and him smiling seductively, "Wanna dance?" I asked.**

**The man shrugged and I started dancing he seemed to enjoy dancing with me and soon I was grinding on him his hands clutching my waist and I laughed grinding harder the young man moaned and I loved that power.**

**I felt someone tug me away from my partner and I glared at a blurry short person in front of me.**

"**Who are you?" I asked, but since I was drunk it came out "Woo alle yooo?" the person in front of me sniffed me and recoiled "You smell like dog." she muttered.**

**I laughed "Is that who I was dancing with oh, I couldn't twell." I giggled my voice no longer slurred.**

**I glared at Alice, "Go home, your eyes are black and I'm having to much fun so leave now!" I commanded, I had no idea where this power came from and Alice stared at me dumbfounded as I ran off and started dancing with my partner again.**

**I giggled as we danced some more, but then I collapsed into the young man's arms.**

"**It's okay Lana I'll bring you home." Jacob Black whispered in my ear.**

**I clutched onto him and nodded, "Thanks."**

***~*~***

"**Black." I heard my mother growl as Jacob carried me into Cullen mansion.**

"**Hi Bella, you look lovely today as well, How am I? Same as usual you know except I found your daughter at a club and helped her home." Jacob said with good humor.**

"**Put her on the couch and get out mongrel." Rosalie growled.**

**I touched Jacob's cheek and showed him what I wanted to know: The truth!**

**Jacob nodded, "Bella she wants to know the truth." Jacob whispered as he put me on the couch.**

"**Once she's out of her hangover." My dad whispered.**

**I sat up straight, "I'm not hung-over, I was just tired." I said crossing my arms over my chest, "I really want to know who Jacob is and what he has to do with me." I said firmly the power returning to my voice.**

**My mom and dad sighed and my mother came and sat on the couch with me, "Honey do you feel attracted to Jacob?" she asked her voice shaking.**

**I nodded, "Sort of, I mean I just met the guy, but I sorta feel like, there's something about Jacob that makes me wanna be near him and with him." I said shyly.**

**Jacob beamed at me, "So she feels the imprint to, yes!" he said smiling.**

"**Imprint?" I whispered.**

"**Yes honey, you have an imprint with Jacob, but It is your decision to let the imprint grow, or to ignore it." my mom said smiling sadly.**

"**Well I would like to get to know Jacob." I said beaming at Jacob.**

**My family sighed, "We will honor your decision Lana." Carlisle smiled.**

"**I cannot agree with it though, I'm sorry." Rosalie said shaking her head.**

**I stood up and hugged Rosalie, "I'm sorry I'm going to disappoint you then." I whispered.**

**Rosalie smiled at me, "You could never disappoint me Lana." Rosalie smiled.**

**I turned to Jacob, "Jacob, wanna go to the movies tomorrow?"**

**Jacob smiled and nodded.**

**I ran over and he enveloped me in a hug, "Finally." he whispered into my hair.**

***~*~***

**Two weeks later.**

"**Jacob?" I screamed running through the wood tears running down my face, "Jacob!" I shrieked louder this time as I fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.**

"**Lana?" Jacob gasped running up to me, "Lana what happened?"**

"**My stupid mother and brother! That's what happened Jake!" I shrieked.**

"**Brother?" Jacob whispered clearly not understanding.**

"**She is so stupid she put our whole family in danger because she wanted another child!" I sobbed, "The selfish bitch!"**

**Jacob lifted me and ran me home.**

"**Edward what happened?" Jacob asked after he put me on the couch and sat next to me his arm wrapped around me.**

**I looked up at dad Oh my gosh did he look sickened! I couldn't believe it.**

"**She wanted a son not a daughter, so she bit one and now… the Volturi are going to kill her." Dad whispered as I sobbed into Jacob's chest. **

"**Its done." Alice shrieked.**

"**What?!" we all said standing up.**

"**They've decided their going to kill her." Alice whispered**

**What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I heart you!**

****


End file.
